Fire and Roses
by SonicSlash
Summary: When tragedy shatters Amy's world, she finds relief in a very unlikely place. -rape, sexuality, swearing- -Shadow/Amy rape, Blaze/Amy-
1. Chapter 1

Stupid. She had been so, so stupid.

At least, that's what everyone had drummed into Amy's brain ever since "it" had happened. She shouldn't have been wearing that short dress. She shouldn't have gone out that night. She should have gotten a ride home. Somehow, it had all been her fault.

Amy had been feeling down after she'd made yet another play for Sonic and gotten rejected yet again. She was used to him turning her down, sometimes even cruelly, but that still didn't make it hurt any less when he'd coldly turn her aside. Her friends had decided to take her out for a night of clubbing to cheer her up, if only for one night. She'd agreed, but Sonic wasn't entirely out of her mind. She'd decided to wear the old red and white dress she'd had on when she and Sonic first met.

She'd "behaved" herself; she only had a couple of drinks, nothing too major. Everything was going great. She was having fun for the first time in a long while. Then someone sent her a text with the news that Sonic and Tails were going out. That bastard, she'd snapped while downing the third drink that that news required. The fun was over for her. She apologized to her friends and came up with some lame excuse, then grabbed her purse and left.

And then, it happened.

_Amy walked down the sidewalk slowly. She didn't look up. She couldn't. All she could do was stare down at her shoes, blurred by the tears welling in her eyes. "Amy?" she heard behind her. It was a masculine voice. In fact, it sounded almost like Sonic's. She looked up, and her face fell again. Shadow._

_"Amy?" he called again and ran up to follow close behind her. "Wait a sec, babe." His words were oddly slurred, and his movements were slow, almost lazy. Amy picked up the speed she was walking at. Shadow was actually scaring her, and Amy didn't usually scare easily._

_Suddenly, hands gripped her upper arms. The fingers dug in painfully-tight and she gave a yelp of surprise and pain. She craned her neck to look up at Shadow, since his grip on her prevented her from moving. Shadow lunged forward then and kissed her on the mouth. Hard. His lips were relentless against hers. It was almost painful. His tongue probed into her mouth, and she could strongly taste alcohol on his breath. Amy struggled, and tried to force the kiss to end, but Shadow held her firmly and his grip only tightened. Then one of his hands slid down from her arm and cupped one of her breasts. _

_The girl screamed and struggled even harder. Shadow just squeezed her breast and gave a low moan into the kiss. He'd secretly lusted after Amy for some time now. He suspected that part of the reason was that her innocence and youth reminded him, in a way, of Maria. Sober, he never would have acted on his desires. Drunk, however, all he could focus on was satisfying them. _

_He broke the kiss roughly and spun Amy around to slam her against the brick wall of the alley behind them. How cliché, he thought, frowning for a moment. Taking her in an alley. His thoughts immediately returned to the matter at hand, though, and he was once more kissing the girl roughly. God, how he loved it when she struggled. She pulled her head back sharply, breaking their kiss, and looked into his eyes. His half-lidded eyes clouded with alcohol and lust. _

_"Shadow, please," she whispered. "Don't. You don't want to do this to me, please, no..." She was near tears and shaking in fear. The dark hedgehog only chuckled, then bent his head down and bit her lower lip.__"Oh, Amy," he whispered softly, seductively. "You and I both know that you want this." His hand slid down the length of her body, taking a slow pace that was agonizing to her and unbearably erotic to him, until he had stopped at her inner thigh. Amy shuddered and turned her head aside in shame, a tear sliding its way free and making its way down her cheek. Shadow snaked a thumb a few inches to the side and laid it atop her most intimate of areas. The thought excited him even though he was touching her through two layers of clothing. He snarled and pressed his body against hers, his erect penis pushed up against her panties._

_Amy let out a wild scream then. God, someone, please help! Someone out there had to have heard! Please, someone, anyone! Shadow's hand struck her across the face. "Shut up," he barked. He couldn't risk anyone hearing. Damn, the girl might have just ruined it all for him. He wanted to be able to take his time with her, and now he might have to rush the job in case he would be caught. _

_Reaching under Amy's dress, Shadow found the hem of her panties and tore. They split down the seams on the sides and fell open_, _tumbling to the ground. The girl was shaking violently. Shadow captured her mouth in another hard kiss, pressing her head up against the wall with the force of his lips. He couldn't chance her making any sound that would give them away. He reached down and gave his penis a quick stroke, and then gripped Amy's shoulders in his hands and plunged himself inside of her._

_Amy was silent. She was in too much shock to make any sound. She stood there frozen except for the occasional tear slipping down her face. Shadow moved at a rough, furious pace, but somehow, she was unable to process the pain. There was relative silence for a while broken only by Shadow's occasional grunts of pleasure and exertion. Then he finally spoke. "Are you still going to put up a fight, dear rose?" he sneered against her ear between thrusts. "Or are you enjoying it? Does it remind you of Sonic? Are you starting to like this, you little slut?" He spit on her cheek then and slapped her. "Answer me, you little whore!" But she turned her head aside. She couldn't even look at him now._

_Shadow continued to thrust in silence, growing more and more violent and aggressive, until suddenly his teeth dug into her shoulder and he climaxed with a loud gasp. He gritted his teeth and growled in pleasure at the afterglow that had set in, and removed himself from Amy. As a last degrading act, he wiped the excess on her dress. She was still standing motionless, her head turned away and her eyes closed, gripping the wall. "Not bad," he smirked. "You see, you foolish girl? I'm better than Faker ever could be." With that, he was gone, almost as if he'd become a shadow himself._

_Amy waited until she was certain that he was gone. Then she wrapped her arms around herself and sank first to her knees, then onto her stomach, and sobbed herself to sleep._

The following morning, she had woken up in a daze. She managed to call for a ride back home. She had done everything "right," reported everything to the police, but once they learned who had been responsible they suddenly were unable to process the case. She understood. It would look "bad" for a hero to get any negative press.

There had been someone who never had blamed this on her or said she could have in some way prevented it. One friend above the others. Blaze. The cat had been considered an outcast by so-called "friends" for her own reasons. If anyone understood, it was her. Thinking about it now, Amy realized she hadn't spoken to her friend in a while.

That would definitely have to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze surveyed her appearance in the long mirror. Her nose crinkled in disapproval. She was wearing the same dull violet dress that she almost always wore and her hair was up in a messy bun. She looked and felt so awkward. Amy would be here soon...

She sighed and walked over to the radio and turned it off. She wasn't in the mood to hear the love song it was blaring. A wry smile came over Blaze's lips. Those songs were so stupid and shallow. They were all about mindless sex. They couldn't come close to describing real love...to describing what she felt for Amy.

Blaze had held these feelings for a long time, but she'd never ever dared to say a word about them. She already had long been considered a freak because of her powers. The last thing she needed was for the fact that she was gay to get out and add fuel to that fire. She'd managed to convince people that she'd had a crush on Sonic, and before that, on Silver. But both of them were unavailable to her now, and her feelings were getting too strong to ignore.

Like when that bastard had violated her Amy.

When she'd heard about that, Blaze thought she might go insane from rage. It only got worse when she found out that so-called friends were trying to convince Amy that it had been her fault. Blaze's eyes flicked over to the table that had gotten scorched when she first heard the news. She heaved a sigh. Now wasn't the time for those thoughts. She had to be positive.

Then there was a knock at the door.


End file.
